


A tribute to the most robbed escape the night guest

by Cinnamonrollseverywhere



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I cried while writing this, I'm worried for Ro, Love Eli, Other, Spoilers, Tim's wallet was robbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonrollseverywhere/pseuds/Cinnamonrollseverywhere
Summary: VeRy EmOtiOnAL!!!





	A tribute to the most robbed escape the night guest

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS**

**BEWARE OF THE SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS**

Dear Tim's wallet,

You were robbed, and you deserved to escape the night.

I wish from the bottom of my heart that you would get the credit you deserve.

You were so helpful, and you didn't deserve to die.

I'm hoping that you will escape the night with everyone else.

I'm willing to change my discord username to Tim's wallet was robbed for a day or more, on Wednesday.

Sincerely,

Cinna


End file.
